Life to Death, Gray to Black, Abnigation to Dauntless
by Major'slittleshe-devil
Summary: What if Tris and Will aren't what they seem? What if they have been betrayed by the people they trusted most, and Eric? what does he have to do with anything? And what's with Will? They both have a darker side, and they show it when they both choose leadership in training. After all, "All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream." Edgar Allan Poe Quote.
1. Leadership

**Okay! This is my new story, and this one is going to be a little different. I have had a discussion with a close friend, and she asked for a Eric/Tris paring, and I will be adding some quotes, this chapters quotes are all depressing, if you have a quote theme idea, please review with the ideas. Some of the quotes I don't know who it is quoting, so here we go! (P.S. All is alive and made it.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

 **Quotes:**

 **"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live."**

 **"Death is not scary. Its where we'll end up that is."**

 **And now my favorite:**

 **"Life asked Death,**

 **Why do People Love Me,**

 **But Hate You?**

 **Death Responded**

 **Because You are a Beautiful Lie**

 **And I'm a Painful Truth."**

* * *

 **Tris's P.O.V.**

After I saw my name on the board that made it into Dauntless, I was surprised, but I was more shocked that I came in first. I know that Four won't approve, but I want that leadership spot. Just as I think that, Max calls my name from the side of the pit to talk. Walking over, I see he has a serious face.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked.

"Yes, I have a question for you, and I want you to take it seriously, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, I wanted to know if you would be interested in having the leadership job this year? You can even train the newbies any year you want? Of course, the job also comes with high pay, a leadership apartment, a office, and a say in how dauntless is run?"

"To be completely honest, I wanted that job, but some of my friends won't be too happy."

"No need to worry so much Tris, they will get over it." Eric says as he approaches us.

"Okay..." I say uncertainly. I mean, he is never nice, and now he is?

"Come on, time to choose the jobs." Max says, and he and Eric walk away.

Returning to my friends, I see their questioning glances.

"What did they want?" Asks Christina.

"They wanted to ask me something." I say a little too harshly. she doesn't think I know that her and Four cheated on me and Will. Will knows to.

"Are you okay?" Four asks.

"Yes, just peachy." I say, and before he can reply, the job choosing begins.

"Okay, for those who didn't make the cut, you have one day to pack your things, and show up at the Abnegation sector for further instructions. There, you will be given clothes, food, and two days to sleep in one of their factionless homes to gather yourself. After you leave here, your families cannot take you back, and you are no longer our responsibility. We do not have to house you or feed you. How you get the necessary things is up to you. You may excuse yourself afterwards the job picking, and pack." Max said.

"For those of you who have made the cut, welcome to dauntless. In a minute, after I have finished explaining, you will line up in the order of your placement on the board, and one by one, you will walk up to the podium, say the job you want that is available, slice your finger and put the drop of blood in the bowl. After, you will sign your name in the slot of your chosen job, then you will report to your director of whatever job you have chosen. After everyone has chosen, you, your fellow newbies, and the Dauntless leadership will say the Dauntless Manifesto." Eric explains.

"First up, Tris Prior!" Max exclaims as he and Eric smile at me. _Okay, I got this, I can do this!_ I think as I walk up to the podium, brushing of the suspecting looks I am getting. They probably all think I am going to be the good little Abnegation girl they all think of me as. I really like Four, but if he hates me for my decision, then so what. I don't care. I realize with all my inner rambling, I didn't notice I was walking up the podium steps. Taking a deep breath, my eyes flickering to a smiling Four and Christina, and a smirking Will, I can tell that Will, no matter what is stand by my side, and look at the job sheet.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I have made my choice. I look up and with a calm voice, say the job name.

"Leadership and Trainer." I say, slice my finger, let my blood drip into the bowl, and signed my name in the slot.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

And the Dauntless start cheering for me. All but Christina and Four who are stunned into silence. I then proceed to walk to Max and smile, in which he responds with a smile of his own. Next is Will, and he chooses the same as me. As he walks up to me and Max, I see he is making small, unnoticed movements pointing to Four and Christina. Looking over, I noticed that they are both fuming. _They don't deserve to be mad at us._

"Hehe, looks like they aren't to happy with us." Will says, chuckling softly. With a slight snicker, I reply.

"Aww, too flipping bad. Those cheaters don't deserve us, let alone to be mad at us!"

After out little talk, I zoned out, until it was time to do the Dauntless Manifesto. We all stood up strait, and said it out loud with pride and strength.

* * *

 **WE BELIEVE**

 **That cowardice is to blame for the worlds injustices.**

 **WE BELIEVE**

 **That peace is hard-won, that sometimes it is necessary to fight for that peace. But more than that:**

 **WE BELIEVE**

 **That justice is more important than peace.**

 **WE BELIEVE**

 **In freedom from fear. In denying fear the power to influence our decisions.**

 **WE BELIEVE**

 **In ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another.**

 **WE BELIEVE**

 **In acknowledging fear and the extent to which it rules us.**

 **WE BELIEVE**

 **In facing that fear, no matter what the cost is to our comfort, our happiness, or even our sanity.**

 **WE BELIEVE**

 **In shouting for those who can only whisper, in defending those who cannot defend themselves.**

 **WE BELIEVE**

 **In not just bold words, but in bold deeds to match them.**

 **We believe that pain and death are better than cowardice and inaction, because**

 **WE BELIEVE**

 **In action.**

 **WE DO NOT BELIEVE**

 **In living comfortable lives.**

 **WE DO NOT BELIEVE**

 **That silence is useful.**

 **WE DO NOT BELIEVE**

 **In good manners.**

 **WE DO NOT BELIEVE**

 **In limiting the fullness if life.**

 **WE DO NOT BELIEVE**

 **In empty heads, empty mouths, or empty hands.**

 **WE DO NOT BELIEVE**

 **That learning to master violence encourages unnecessary violence.**

 **WE DO NOT BELIEVE**

 **That we should be allowed to stand idly by.**

 **WE DO NOT BELIEVE**

 **That any other virtue is more important than bravery.**

* * *

After we said the Manifesto, Max walked up to the podium again.

"As a reminder, all those who did not make the cut into Dauntless, please start packing, because a train will be here at 1:00 P.M. tomorrow to get you. You are expected to have said your goodbyes, to family if you are Dauntless born, friends if you are not. You are going to have the option to have breakfast and lunch here, as your last meal in Dauntless. We will throw away any things you have left behind, so pack everything you want. You are to be given a bag as you enter your dorm for the last time to put your stuff in. You will then go to Abnegation for further instructions, food, clothes, and two days to gather yourself in one of their factionless hoses. You are able to find available jobs in the factionless system." He says calmly. After he backs up, Eric walks up to talk.

"Congratulations to those who made it into Dauntless and got to choose your place in our system. We expect you to stand up for our beliefs, our Manifesto, our people. We expect you to wear Dauntless colors with pride, and honor. We expect you to respect our leaders, leaders in training, and your elders. You will be taught your trade that you have chosen to the point that you could do it with your eyes closed. We will not stand for the bullying of someone else, and for the belittling of someone who did not make the cut, ore are having a hard time. We ask that you do not relay the information of the initiation to anyone else that still has to go through it. Now, you will go to your dorms for the last time. Apon entering, you will be given a bag. Pack your things, and report to the person directing your jobs, now go."

As he stopped talking, me and Will smirked at each other, and said at the same time:

"It is going to fun messing with Four and Christina."

Chuckling, we followed our fellow Dauntless newbies and recently dubbed factionless tour dorm.

* * *

 **I hope you like this one, I tried to make it longer! Also, I have Quotev account, .  Review please! **

**-Major'slittleshe-devil.**


	2. And the secret is out!

**Lets do this my peeps. This fanfiction is the one with the most creative juices behind it at the moment, so sorry if I pay more attention here. anyway, if you didn't know already, ALL IS ALIVE, you know, the guy that jumped onto the watery pit of hell. Anywho, I hope you like the new update! Plz review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

 **Now, the quotes:**

 **"Our fate lives within us, you only have to be brave enough to see it." -Brave**

 **"Being brave means to know something is scary, difficult, and dangerous, and doing it anyway, because the possibility of winning the fight is worth the chance of losing it." -Emlie Autumn**

 **And my favorites:**

 **"Courage is being afraid and saddling up anyway."**

 **"If you think adventure is dangerous, try routine, it's lethal."**

* * *

 **Will's P.O.V.**

Chuckling, we both follow everyone into our old dorm. wow, I can't believe that this is the last time that we will go in here. It seems like yesterday that we jumped into the net at the entrance of Dauntless, now we are actually leaders in training, and next time we get new recruits, we will be training them. As we walk into the dorm, a guy is waiting there to give us our bag. The bag is fair size, and is light weight. Perfect for packing. Hearing a commotion from the door, I see Christina coming over fuming. Turning over to Tris and leaning into her ear.

"Don't look now, but Christina is coming over, let's see how this works out." We both smirk.

"What the heck was that?" Chris says.

"What was what?" Tris asks.

"You know what. You both chose leadership jobs! You can't do that!"

"Oh we can't? Did you know that Will?"

"Well, I guess it is to late to turn back now, isn't it, Eric?" I ask, shooting a questioning glance at Eric who has snuck up behind Chris. Before he answered, he shot something in his neck.

"Of course it is. If we wanted a bunch of chickens, we would have just said so. Once you choose a job, you cant change it. You are stuck with it, unless you are made to by a Dauntless leader, you will stay at your current job selection. The reason for this is so we don't have a bunch of sissys in Dauntless. Now, for what I came here for. Recently, all the divergent people have been hunted down, but that has been taken care of. If you are a divergent, you will be totally safe. As to answer your question who was doing it, it was Janine Mathews. She was found to have unfair reason to kill them, so we have put her to trial and found her guilty. Any divergents are safe now." He said with all seriousness.

"How do we know you are not lying?" Some random person said.

"Easy, that shot I hade just taken, was truth serum, so I wasn't lying."

After he said that, me and five other people turned to Tris.

"You are divergent, aren't you?" I heard Chris ask.

"Of course, Will and Four know what I am."

"Will, you knew and didn't tell me? We are dating! How could you keep secrets like that! How could you!"

"It wasn't my secret to tell, but Four didn't tell anyone, so why are you just mad at me?"

"Because you are dating her." Four pipes in when he walked in.

"Ohh, I see. We can't have secrets, but you can?" Tris asks mad. Ohh, here we go. I see Eric out of the corner of my eye wave me over.

"Yes?"

"What happened between you four?" He asked me.

"You'll see, get Max, this is going to be funny."

"Get me for what?" God, is everyone already in here.

"Just watch Tris. She is scary when she is mad."

"What are you talking about Tris? We aren't keeping anything from you."

"Oh really? Then you two didn't cheat on Will and me with each other?" Everyone is stunned.

"No w-..."

"Oh save it! I know, Will knows, the dang cameras that caught you two knows! The only people that don't know, do now!" She says angrily.

"Is this what she looks like mad?" Eric asks intrigued.

"No, this is nothing. When this is finished, Christina will be beat up pretty bad." I say as Eric, Max, and I smirk.

* * *

 **Eric's P.O.V.**

Hm, Tris is really interesting. This is going to end out great.

The next thing we know, Four is sporting a busted lip, a black eye, and tones of bruises. Christina, she is almost passed out on the ground.

"What? Why did you do that? You are Abnegation!" Four exclaims.

"You see, there is a reason I left, I didn't belong there. I was out of place. They all are a bunch of softies, and I couldn't stand it. I was born to be a Dauntless, I was to ruff to fit in around there. My time wasn't meant to be put to use helping the factionless, the elderly. I didn't want that. There is a reason I left, you should know that by now, I was the first jumper, no Abnegation person would have done that."

Wow, she was great. I think she has what it takes to be a great leader.

* * *

 **Okay! I hope you love it, plz review! love those. And don't forget to follow and favorite!**

 **-Major'slittleshe-devil.**


	3. And that's how it's done son!

**Ohh here we go my demon spawn! Last time I updated this, I told y'all that there is more behind this than the others, so here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

 **Quote time:**

 **"Some people aren't just missing the odd screw. The whole freakin' toolbox is gone."**

 **"She's crazy, and just when you think you've reached the bottom of her craziness, there's a crazy underground garage."**

 **"I have the ability to drive people CRAZY! I don't know if I was born with it, or if I learned. But DAMN I am good at it!"**

 **And my personal favorite:**

 **"Never argue with stupid people, they will drag you down to their level and beat you with experience."**

* * *

 **Max's P.O.V.**

Well, that was that. I cant believe what number boy was trying to do. He has lost any respect that Tris had for him, and now he wants her back? No. No way in heck she will trust him.

"Tris, come on, you know that isn't true! I would never do that to you." Four says looking at a ticked-off Tris. Woops, she is angry.

"Never, Never! Ha! You make me laugh _Four._ If that was true, then why are you hiding from me all the time? Why, when I was sent to help you in the control room, that I was told to do by Max for training if I were to choose that job, did you hide all the data from me when we were supposed to check it? You know what?! You are the worst at hiding evidence. Love notes from _Christina_ that said that the two of you were going to continue to play with us until you got board!"

Well, you know when you get that dawning look on your face when you just had an 'aw shit!' moment, Four just had one.

"Tris, I'm..."

Before he could finish, we heard what Tris thought of his apology.

"SLAP."

"Shut up. You know why I cant trust you again right? Hurt me once, shame on you, hurt me twice, shame on me. And, you know what? I won't ever be that perfect Abnegation girl that you wanted in the first place. You should have known that by the face that I left Abnegation. So you can just go and play with Christina's heart all you want, but me and will don't care."

"What do you mean, 'play with Christina's heart', he loves me!" Christina yells.

With a smirk, Tris replies:

"Once a cheater, always a cheater." And with that she turns around. Four goes to grab her arm, but she uses his hold on her arm to flip him over and kick him in the face.

"You know, Four, you look good with bruises, but if you know what's good for you, you would stop trying to fight me, this is like the second time in one day I hade to kick your butt." And then she finishes packing and walks over to me while we wait for Will to finish. After he is done, we walk to my office to talk business.

* * *

 **Tris's P.O.V.**

Wow, that felt good. I even enjoyed kicking Christina's butt too. Well, mom didn't raise an idiot. Although I got all of the factions on my aptitude test, even to my horror candor, the Erudite and Dauntless results are the prominent ones. Max breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Okay, as Eric already told you, I assume, being divergent is no longer a bad thing. That the divergent people will not be hunted down and killed anymore, so later we will be having a speech to tell the rest of the faction at dinner. Now, are either of you divergent?" he asks us.

"I am."

"Yep."

"Okay, what were your aptitude test results?"

"Well, I got Erudite and Dauntless, what about you Tris?"

"Well, I got Amity, Abnegation, Candor, Erudite, and Dauntless."

"Really! Holy crap! You got all of them?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, so is it okay to announce it at the speech?"

"Sure, we have got nothing to loose, right?"

"That's the spirit, now, go get changed in the bathroom, the one across the hall, and here are what you are going to wear." He said, handing us our attire.

* * *

 **(Time Skip)**

And here we go...

* * *

 **ohh, don't hate the cliffy! Plz review!**

 **-Major'slittleshe-devil.**


End file.
